Mundo das Trevas (A Link to the Past)
O é o mundo em que grande parte da segunda metade de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ocorre. É uma versão sombria e distorcida do Mundo da Luz, e é semelhante a ele em muitos aspectos geográficas. No entanto, seu terreno é diferente do Mundo da Luz, e contém inimigos diferentes e mais resistentes. História O Mundo das Trevas é uma versão distorcida do Reino Sagrado, transformado em um lugar de trevas quando Ganon tocou a Triforce, a qual concedeu o desejo maligno no seu coração. Quem entra no Mundo das Trevas é transformado em uma forma que reflete seu interior. Aqueles com corações cheios de ganância se transformam em monstros, destino que caiu sobre outros que procuravam a Triforce, os quais foram incapazes de escapar do Mundo das Trevas. Ao entrar no Mundo das Trevas, a forma de Link é a de um coelho rosa. Para manter sua forma normal para poder continuar sua missão, Link deve adquirir a Pérola da Lua da Torre de Hera. Link pode usar o Espelho Mágico para se transportar do Mundo das Trevas para a localização equivalente no Mundo da Luz. Durante os eventos do jogo, Ganon, o qual foi selado no Mundo das Trevas pelos Sete Sábios, tentou escapar para Hyrule, agindo através de Agahnim. Depois de ter traído e derrubado o Rei de Hyrule, Agahnim usou os Soldados Hyruleanos para encontrar as Sete Donzelas, as descendentes dos Sete Sábios. Ao banir elas para o Mundo das Trevas, o selo de Ganon começou a enfraquecer gradualmente. O herói, Link, consegue resgatar a Princesa Zelda, a última Donzela restante, das masmorras do Castelo de Hyrule. No entanto, ela acaba sendo recapturada, e Link não consegue impedir Agahnim de mandá-la para o Mundo das Trevas. Depois de uma batalha feroz, Agahnim consegue enviar Link para o Mundo das Trevas também. No Mundo das Trevas, Link resgata todas as Sete Donzelas da prisão, as quais o ajudam a entrar na Torre de Ganon, onde Link derrota Agahnim uma segunda vez. Abandonando a forma de Agahnim, Ganon se retira para a Pirâmide, onde ele é derrotado por Link em uma batalha final. Link desejo para a Triforce que todas as maldades feitas por Ganon sejam desfeitas, o que também restaura o Mundo das Trevas à sua forma original como o Reino Sagrado. Regiões Pirâmide A pirâmide é uma pirâmide gigantesca situada no centro do Mundo das Trevas, o equivalente do Castelo de Hyrule. Quando ele é transportado para o Mundo das Trevas depois de derrotar Agahnim pela primeira vez, Link começa a segunda parte da sua aventura no topo da pirâmide. Depois de Agahnim ser derrotado pela segunda vez, Ganon deixa o seu hospedeiro e foge para a Pirâmide, desafiando Link para uma batalha decisiva dentro da estrutura. Ruínas do Leste As Ruínas do Leste estão localizadas na área oriental do Mundo das Trevas. A característica mais proeminente desta área é um enorme labirinto que Link deve atravessar a fim de entrar na primeira masmorra no Mundo das Trevas, o Palácio das Trevas. Grande Pântano Esta região fica ao oeste do Lago de Gelo. Ela contém o Palácio do Pântano, a segunda masmorra no Mundo das Trevas. Floresta do Esqueleto A Floresta do Esqueleto é uma floresta localizada onde o Bosque Perdido se encontra no Mundo da Luz. Esta floresta escura está constantemente coberta com névoa e restos de esqueletos são abundantes nesta área. A terceira masmorra no Mundo das Trevas, o Bosque do Crânio, está localizada aqui. Vilarejo dos Rejeitados O Vilarejo dos Rejeitados é o único lugar povoado do Mundo das Trevas, sendo o equivalente do Vilarejo Kakariko deste mundo. O Vilarejo é povoada por vários inimigos, incluindo fantasmas. Muitas das casas foram destruídas, mas algumas permanecem de pé, muitas vezes contendo Baús de Tesouros cheios de Rúpias ou mini-jogos. A quarta masmorra no Mundo das Trevas, a Cidade dos Ladrões, está localizada em uma estátua encontrada aqui. Lago de Gelo Esta região é a contraparte do Mundo das Trevas do Lago Hylia. Ela está congelada na maior parte. O Palácio do Gelo, a quinta masmorra no Mundo das Trevas, está esculpida em um iceberg no centro do lago. Pântano do Mal Este pântano está em um local equivalente ao Deserto do Mistério no Mundo da Luz. A região não pode ser alcançada até um ponto de teletransporte no Mundo Luz ser encontrado que leva ao pântano. Esta região é o lar do Lamaçal do Sofrimento, a sexta masmorra do Mundo das Trevas. Montanha da Morte Esta região montanhosa é uma versão mais sombria e intimidante da Montanha da Morte no Mundo da Luz. Esta área contém a sétima e oitava masmorra do Mundo das Trevas: a Rocha da Tartaruga e a Torre de Ganon. Veja Também * Lorule Categoria:Dimensões Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past